Many types of coin wrappers have been known in the art for many years. Coin wrappers are commonly formed of a flexible material such as paper or the like to fit tightly around a stack of coins and forming a cylindrical roll. A predetermined number of coins is contained in each wrapper and the number of coins in each is standardized for easy recognition and counting. The coin wrappers are generally sealed at each end to avoid inadvertant opening of the roll and loss of the coins contained therein. Occasionally, coin wrappers are made to be pre-formed having ridges or the like to contain coins inserted therein within the wrapper. Automatic coin wrapping machines are used with conventional wrappers for tightly wrapping large numbers of coins and are used, for example, in banks, gambling casinos and large stores.
Conventional coin wrappers, when filled with coins and sealed, are commonly opened in two ways: the user grasps the roll of coins in one hand and tries to tear a hole in the wrapper, either at one end thereof or the center, or snaps the wrapped roll of coins against a sharp surface, as against the edge of a counter or the like. These methods result either in coins being scattered, as in the second method, or frequently, nails being broken.
The present invention provides a simple, low cost coin wrapper with an easy pull away tab to facilitate opening of a roll of wrapped coins and after opening this roll becomes a holder for the coins contained therein from which coins may be easily stored and withdrawn, thereby overcoming the problems existing in the prior art.